There has been an increased use of and greater complexity of active elements in a communication device, which need to be physically linked and/or communicatively coupled to other elements of the communication device. Examples of such a communication device include, but are not limited to, a radio telephone, a music playback device (i.e. MP3 player), a pager, a laptop computer, a desktop computer and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Examples of the active elements include, but are not limited to, a camera, a display, and a fingerprint sensor. In at least one common configuration, the communication device can include one or more housings, where a greater number of the active elements are increasingly being placed on the one or more housings of the communication device. This has tended to result in an increasing amount of data such as video content and audio content to be transmitted either in each of the one or more housings and/or between multiple housings of the communication device. The increased data can be accommodated either by increasing the number of data lines and/or an increase in the data rate on at least some of the data lines.
In one of the known methods for transmitting data, the data is typically routed via a multi-layer electric flex circuit. The multi-layer electric flex circuit generally includes multiple layers of high density conductive traces interleaved with an insulating material. The multi-layer electric flex circuit is then passed through a restricted space between the one or more housings. However, routing a large number of signals through the restricted space can result in the multi-layer electric flex circuit that is less reliable mechanically and has greater radio-frequency interference. In a yet another known method for physically linking and/or communicatively coupling active elements to other corresponding elements, the use of an optical fiber is required. This method also requires the use of ferrules and plugs to interconnect the active elements with the other corresponding elements. However, the method requires that an optical fiber is always perpendicular to the active elements. Further in this method, plural segments of the optical fiber are required to couple the various pairs of active elements and/or corresponding elements. The use of multiple (i.e. plural) segments of the optical fiber can make the process of coupling of various pairs of elements more complex.
In light of the above-mentioned discussion there is a need for a system for inter and/or intra data transmission in the one or more housings of the communication device which limits the amount of the radio-frequency interference. The system should enable coupling of each pair of the active elements and/or the corresponding elements by using a reduced number of communicative elements. Further the system should be cost-effective and easy to assemble.